


Tony's Adopted Kids

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [6]
Category: Bleach, Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: And they finally meet





	Tony's Adopted Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Takashi will sound OOC in this. But that was because, after meeting Tony, he becomes more and more confident in himself so he showed his friends (in the anime and this crossover fic) his true self. Satoru was shocked when he first heard Takashi gave him a sarcastic response, he fell down from his chair. Fujiwara's pair were happy though. Because that means Natsume was more comfortable now and didn't have to hold himself back.
> 
> (I just love Takashi's sarcastic side, god dangit! Let me have it! :'D )
> 
> Setting: Danny, Hanae and Haruitsuki are the first grade, Takashi is the second grade and Ichigo is the third grade of High School.
> 
> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

"Yes. I admit I'm worried about Tony, but—"

Takashi scolded Nyanko-sensei not to bully the cute Fuzzy, in which Nyanko ignored. Ichigo, in his spirit form, cleaning his big, bulky Zanpakuto from the Hollow's blood; some of it decorated his left cheek. And Danny was sitting on the Tatami floor politely, looking around the room in suspicion and wonder.

"How did it come to this?"

It was a normal day for Abeno Haruitsuki; went to school, accepted some Youkai's request, finished it and went back home to finish whatever homework his teachers told them to do. But he didn't get far, didn't even get to have some Youkai asking for help, no. At lunchtime, Hanae shook him awake, face covered with worry and semi-horror. He shoved him his phone, practically ordered him to watch whatever he wanted him to watch.

With bleary eyes, he tried to focus on the bright screen. Hmm, it was a news. English? But the commentator is Japanese, so they were announcing about the other country problem then. It's pre-recorded though. Some...robot (?) was flying, trying to catch another flying robot. He succeeds in capturing him, but the second robot knocked the boots down, causing the jet to malfunction and they were falling and falling and falling—

Wait, robot?

"TONY?!" He shouted, suddenly awoke as he stood up and slammed his hand down.

"Pipe down, Abeno-san! You're too loud!" Hanae hushed him. And Haruitsuki realized everyone was looking at their direction, curious. He let out a sigh before he sat down, "Tony brought the villain down with him. He tried to minimize the collateral damage so he let his body smashed the ground first. The villain is okay, just a concussion, but no news on Tony yet."

The blonde was silent. Tony may be annoying sometimes—he was just as childish as Ashiya—however, the man is still his friend (and there were times when his happy mask crumbled. And showed him that no, Tony Stark is not as how the media portrayed him be). Being a superhero is basically a soldier; they stake their own life to stop the villain and save the civilians. But Tony is not someone with the power of magic. He was just as ordinary as a civilian himself under that lean armor of his. That incredible piece of technology will protect him. Still, that fell looked dangerous. He was what? 200 feet away from the earth?

"Abeno-san! You're worried, right?!" Hanae was in his personal space instantly when he didn't say anything for the past minutes, "let's go check on him after school, okay? Okay?!"

"Wait, Ashiya. We can't just pop out to the next country without permission," Haruitsuki pushed his face away, scowling. Though he was too worried to be angry, "and besides, Tony is famous. You think that he'll have bodyguards  _everywhere_."

"B-But I'm worried..."

Haruitsuki let out another sigh.

"Fine. Let's just...think about this after school. I'll call Mononokean."

He didn't know what happen. Only he remembered a Youkai came to Mononokean and asked his help to coaxed his friend into coming to the Youkai world with him. As Haruitsuki was busy to fulfill his request, he ordered Hanae to stay inside. Because the teen was too anxious, it'll only distract everyone. When he was back though—

"...why's Natsume-san here? And who are these two people?"

Takashi was sitting on the pillow, cradling his hand on Fuzzy's fluffy fur while his cat hissed at the sideline, sulking. The other person, a teenager that was two years older than them, wearing a black hakama, cleaning a very big sword that let out an abundance of energy, Haruitsuki was kind of wary. And the other one was a boy (in the same grade as him, maybe? He was rather short for a high schooler, even Hanae was taller than him. And thin too) with messy, black hair, wearing a white shirt and dirty jeans, was sitting at the far corner, trying to huddle into himself and blue eyes looking at everything with intense scrutiny. His face's structure looked lika a foreigner.

"He's Kurosaki Ichigo-san and he's Fenton Danny-san!" Hanae chirped, introducing the strangers to the blonde, "don't you remember? Tony-san said he found others who can See just like us. He gave me their phone numbers and address if we wanted to speak with them. I asked if they watch the news and wish to visit Tony as well and they said they will."

"That Tony. He offered me your number too, but I ignored it. It's not like we can just...speak with someone we never meet before, right?" the orange haired senior grumbled, "though it's pretty useful today."

"Yes," Takashi agreed, smacking Nyanko-sensei when he tried to pushed Fuzzy aside, "maybe we should barter our phone number today if you don't have any."

Ichigo nodded. The he-hoped-he's-a-Japanese kid was still not talking.

"And...him?" Haruitsuki pointed at the black-haired high schooler, he tensed.

"I.." knowing the Blonde in kimono was waiting for him to speak, the boy said, "I don't understand Japanese..."

That was clearly English.

Silence.

"ASHIYA! DID YOU REALLY JUST KIDNAPPED SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY?!"

"I DIDN'T KIDNAPPED HIM! HE AGREED TO COME! I CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH TOO, BUT I SAID TONY'S NAME AND HE RECOGNIZED IT SO HE MUST BE FENTON-SAN! Though I was kind of hesitant to ask him to come as it was dark outside Fenton-san's room. Because of Time Zone, I think? But he agreed to come with me! Right, Fenton-san?"

Danny nodded, just because he heard his name; he didn't understand why they were shouting. Before he suddenly winced and hissed.

Haruitsuki blinked in confusion when the boy face paled, sweating bullet. He was cradling his ribcage too. Ichigo snapped his attention to him, alarmed. And, with deliberate movement as not to frightened the boy, he said, "you okay? Are you hurt?"

Hanae whistled in amazement when Ichigo spoke perfect English; he still had some accent in it, but it was easy to understand. Danny blinked, surprised that someone that is definitely not from United State could speak his language (it's not like English is hard to understand. Though maybe for a Japanese, it was. Because they don't use alphabets for their words). Danny was hesitant to say anything. But the intensity of Ichigo glare was too much—it reminded him of Sam when she was ready to explode because Danny was being reckless, again—and reluctantly pulled up his shirt.

The skin around his lower ribcage was black and blue.

Another silence.

"ASHIYA! YOU KIDNAPPED AN INJURED KID?!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T KIDNAPPED HIM! AND OH MY GOD, FENTON-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?! THAT LOOKS SO BAD! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"A-Ashiya-kun, you're overwhelming him!"

Ichigo, ignoring the concern from the other three and the still suspicious boy, fished out a roll of bandage from his hakama's pocket. He had been bringing a small medical kit around with him after the war; paranoia speaking. He offered it to Danny, who inspected it in wonder, "you can wrap yourself up? Or should I do it?"

"N-No, it's okay. I can do it," he accepted the bandage. And, with one swift move, he pulled his clothes off. Everyone present sucked on their breath as they saw other bruises littered almost in every crook of his body; from cuts to small gashes that still oozes some blood (it was red and green? The older senior realized with confusion). Though, Ichigo mussed as he watched the kid clumsily wrap the bandage around his rib, he healed fast for a human.

(Or not an entirely human?)

"How did you get those injuries?" Ichigo asked.

Danny nibbled his lower lips, eyes looking anywhere but them and didn't answer. Ichigo sighed.

"Mononokean?" he changed the language back to Japanese and called. The room's bell chimed—Danny flinched at the sudden voice, body shifted into an easier position for him to leap into action at any second. In which, Ichigo recognized it right away—he said, "do you understand English?

_"I am~"_

"Can you translate my words then? So I can speak with Danny but you three can understand me too."

" _Of course! Leave it to me :D"_

"Okay" he coughed, trying to get Danny's attention back, "This is Takashi Natsume, Hanae Ashiya, Haruitsuki Abeno, the Youkai are Nyanko and Fuzzy. And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. As you can see from my blade, I'm not a normal High-School student. I'm a half-Shinigami."

Haruitsuki raised one of his eyebrows on that, while the other looked in shock, "Oh? You work for the Mistress of Death?"

"Not really. My friend said that The Mistress is a very boss of all thing that is dead. They have their own Shinigami for their own country. We're the Japan Shinigami. I was placed in Karakura town," he answered, "you see that I'm wearing a hakama? I'm actually in my spirit form right now. My real body is in my home."

"Wait, so it was you, Kurosaki-san?" Hanae asked, "I thought it was your twin or something."

Ichigo let out a bark of laughter, "Me? Having such a pervert twin as my sibling? Nah. I do have a twin though, they're my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Oh, I can just show you. It's not good if I stay in my spirit form in the Human world too long anyway. Mononokean, can you open the door to my room?" the bell chimed for the second time and the door on the left side turned from the shoji door into a wooden one. Ichigo went through it for a second before he was back with a struggling look-alike Ichigo, "this here is my real body."

Hanae and Danny yelped. Takashi tilted his head, "if you're out from your body, why is he moving?"

"He's Kon. He's a modified soul. Think of it as that he possessed my body temporarily so my body doesn't rot" he hefted his big sword and vanished it to who-knows-where with one, single flick. Pushing Kon's soul away, he was back into his body and spat the candy out, "this here contained the soul."

Haruitsuki hummed. He never saw this contraption in Youkai world before. It seems like the Shinigami realm worked differently from theirs. Even though they were basically the same, an apparition.

"My job is to send the wandering spirit into the afterlife," the orange-haired teen said, "But also protect them from Hollow."

"Hollow?" Takashi asked.

"You can say that they were monster, for the lack of better word. They prey on the soul of the dead spirit. They don't have emotion, basically just a killing machine. When the spirit was eaten, they couldn't reincarnate into their next life." Ichigo left out that the Hollow can evolve into a more advanced form. They didn't need to know that anyway.

"S-So..." Hanae stammered, "is that blood on your sword and cheek are Hollow's blood?"

"Oh, sorry," he grumbled and fold his hands in front of his chest, "yes, it was. I'm not a killer, okay? I'm just doing my job."

"I never thought that!" Hanae certainly did. Takashi snorted.

Haruitsuki slowly spoke, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Danny," the boy snapped up when he heard his name, "I know you're not a normal human either. I mean..we can totally sense it from your aura," Takashi and Haruitsuki nodded at that. Though Hanae looked confused (maybe he need to train him more after this, the blonde decided), "it's not like we will force you to tell us what that secret is. Just saying that you're not alone. And we definitely will not tell anyone about it. Not like they'll believe us anyway."

"He's right, Fenton-san," Takashi said. The Mononokean obligingly translate his words to English so Danny could understand, "my grandmother is a strong human that could see Youkai just like us. But because of that, people looked at her weirdly and didn't want to be friend with her. So she seeks the Youkai out, beat them with her ridiculous games and forced them to write his name into a book called Yuujinchou to get rid of her boredom. The book is considered taboo in Exorcist circle but I can't just let the Youkai inside the book be bound to me for their entire life, you know. So I decided to give their name back as much as I could."

"Don't forget that you'll give the book to me, stupid-Natsume," Nyanko interjected. The platinum blonde-haired teen ignored him.

"I'm a master of Mononokean." Haruitsuki continued. The boy seems more relaxed now, which is good, "I exorcise Youkai to their realm and accepted their request. I'm not one of those exorcists who sealed a Youkai into something or destroyed them for good, though."

"I wish Natori meet you, Abeno-san," Takashi sighed, "I still think some of the Youkai he exorcised could be saved."

"You can send them to me if you want."

"Really?" he brightened, "okay, I will. But I'll see if they are save or not first. If it was too late, I'll ask Natori to do the job."

Haruitsuki nodded. He understands that not every Youkai were good—Hanae should be grateful the creatures he met were all nice (besides the Executive. But that was another problem entirely)—so he never held a grudge to that kind of exorcist.

"Ah, it's my turn?" the said dark blue-haired teen asked to no one, index finger pointed to himself, "um, I'm just a normal student though, Fenton-san. The only special thing from me is...I can see Youkai? Hehe"

Danny let out a small chuckle at that too before he sobered. He saw the three high schooler in front of him ( _they have their own secret too. And they decided to tell me, a complete stranger. Granted, they know Mr. Tony so I'm sure they're not that bad. Ichigo and Haruitsuki faces are scary though_ ), saw the fluffy ball of fur approached him then wiggled his butt at him cutely and decided. He unfurled from his semi-hunched position, winced at the spike of hurt on his rib but he'll manage. And before he could think otherwise, he took a deep breath, let it out and change into his ghost form.

"Whoa!" Hanae shouted, surprise.

"I'm a half-ghost," he started, "my parents build a portal to a ghost realm called the Ghost Zone. When it didn't work, I came inside a portal to check it. Looked like my dad did a miscalculation on the blueprint and put the button on the inside. I accidentally pressed it and the portal shocked me," they winced at that, "and, I don't know, my Sister said maybe my DNA and the ectoplasm—it's a ghost substance by the way—merged into one, that's why I'm a half-ghost? Or because I was already half-dead after that shock," he mumbled the last part to himself yet was heard anyway. The occupant blanched at that. Ichigo grimaced (because that was basically how he became half-Shinigami too, right? Rukia stabbed him right in his heart).

"Long story short, because of that portal, the ghost started pouring out from their Zone and terrorized the town. I was like...I couldn't let that be, right? I know my parent build it, but I was the one who turned it on. So, I felt like it was my responsibility. I—tried, I don't know if I was doing a good job or not. I hoped yes—become the hero of the town. My ghost persona name is Danny Phantom. Not very creative huh," Takashi chuckled in agreement.

"You don't have a chain on your chest, though." Danny's eyebrows rose and Ichigo explained, "in my town, we have ghosts. I can identify them easily from the Youkai because they have a chain on their chest. When a ghost stayed too long on Human World and absorbed the negative energy, they turned into a Hollow. But when they stay on purer lands, like a shrine or near their family, they turned into a Youkai."

Haruitsuki heard about that—not the Hollow part, but the other one—though he never met a Youkai that was an ex-ghost before. Or the ghost with a chain dangling from their chest. Maybe he'll visit Karakura town sometimes in the future.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Tony said something about that. That the ghost in Amity Town is weird because everyone can see them. Not just people like us, but normal humans too," they were surprised at that information, "Maybe because the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone were doused with enough concentration of Ectoplasm? The ghost in my town glow green and they can attack people. That's what I said about they were terrorizing the town.

"So, did you get all of those injuries from your ghost fighting?" Hanae pointed.

Danny nodded, annoyed, "Stupid Skulker got a lucky shot on me. I have to train harder after this."

"Is the reason your blood is green because you're a half-ghost?" Ichigo asked.

"You saw that?" Danny exclaimed in surprise, "yeah. It's the ectoplasm. They were basically a Ghost blood."

Hanae seemed pale at the mere mention of blood. Danny continued, "don't worry, I heal fast. Especially in my ghost form. So, nothing life-threatening."

"First Iron Man and then the Mistress of Death. Now it's a half-Shinigami and a half-Ghost.." Takashi groaned good-naturedly, "my life keeps getting weirder and weirder. And that's saying something."

"You and me both, Natsume-san." Haruitsuki let out a small laugh, "you and me both."

* * *

**OMAKE**

After his guard was finally down, Danny was actually a pretty talkative boy. And sarcastic too, by how he snarked whenever Hanae did something stupid, Ichigo always chortled at his dry wit. Takashi asked why Fenton ( _"call me Danny. It's weird when someone use my family name. Felt like you're my teacher that was ready to scold me", "yeah. you all can call me Ichigo."_ ) looked so suspicious at them when he was first brought here; besides Ichigo's scary appearance, with that scowl and blood, even Takashi took another look at that. Maybe because Hanae practically kidnapped him too (the dark-blue haired teen protested though).

"Oh, nothing. It was just.." he was hesitant at first, but continued, "some seniors threatened me with a knife before. And it was before I have my Ghost power. So...it was a traumatic experience for me."

"Uuh...sorry about that."

"Don't worry, Ichigo."

"Bullies though," the older senior growled, "I know how that feel, kid. People thought I was a punk just because I have an orange hair—it was natural, I tell you!" Hanae closed his mouth immediately. Looked like he wanted to asked the same thing, "I was approached by some Yakuza several times because of this too."

"Why don't you just dye your hair?" Takashi offered.

"Nah. Then I'll let those bullies words got into me. I'm not gonna give them that satisfaction," he huffed, "you too, Danny. Don't ever let those bullies push you around like that again."

"Oh don't worry," he smirked, "I already paid them tenfold."

"What did you do?" Haruitsuki was kind of reluctant to ask.

"Let's just say..." his chuckle sounded evil, "they couldn't see their reflection without thinking some human-eating zombie will eat them in their sleep."

Yup. This kid is  _really_  something.

Ichigo laughed.

* * *

"Oh, it's the news!" Hanae exclaimed, "they said Tony is at Bellevue Hospital. He has a broken hand and sprain ankle. He's being treated right now, good. He's not in danger anymore, but I still want to see him."

"Let's go visit him then," Takashi spoke first, reaching for the door that Mononokean already turned into the shortcut. His lips thinned and expression determined, "I need to give him a good scolding for this."

 _Rest in Peace, Tony (san)_. Everyone present simultaneously pray.

* * *

Tony thought he heard a commotion outside. Pepper, he mussed, bickering with someone? It sounded like they spoke with a language besides English, though. Pepper is a genius—not as genius as him—but a genius on her own. She could learn another language easily. Hmm, Rhodey was speaking now. Asking Pepper something?

 _" **This is it, Tony,"**_  the Mistress giggled,  _ **"I hope you have a good excuse."**_

"Wha—"

Before the door was opened, it startled Tony. And on the door stood—

"Danny? Ichigo? Hanae and Itsuki?" he blinked, "Takashi?!"

_SMACK_

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, RUNNING INTO DANGER LIKE THAT?!" Takashi screamed, Tony whimpered and cradled his abused head, "You want to kill yourself?!"

"Pot meet kettle, Takashi-chan!" he whined, "You're just as reckless as me!"

"At least I have Nyanko-sensei to help catch me if I fall from that height. He's a good pillow,"  _("_ hey _!")_ , "but you? If your armor went offline, you're done for!"

"I have Rhodey at my side, too..."

Hanae, Haruitsuki, and Ichigo just clasped their hand and pray while Danny snickered. The half-shinigami and the half-ghost may only meet Takashi for a couple of hours, but he could be very scary at some time. No wonder Tony called him a wolf in sheep clothing when he told them about the first human-who-can-See-that-he-found-accidentally.

Rhodey whispered at Pepper, amused, "that kid is just like you." Happy nodded in agreement.

Pepper shrugged, "he'll be a good influence then~"

* * *

"You know..." Haruitsuki started slowly, "we still don't have any passport for this journey..."

Silence.

"J! Quick, create a passport for them!" Tony shouted at his phone and it blinked, responding the order, "and register them to my private jet as the passengers so it'll look like I'm the one who invited them here!"

"Lucky I remembered to bring mine with me when Hanae kidnapped me." Danny chuckled.

Tony blinked, "kidnapped?"

" _I DIDN'T KIDNAPPED ANYBODY!"_


End file.
